sharingan Naruto
by H-bomber
Summary: naruto has the sharingan but will he use it for good or evil? naruhina i lied abiut the yoai and yuri sorry
1. WTF

disclamor...i do not own naruto

this is naru/hina

It was a cold and dark night. a boy who just turn six was running from the villagers. His name was Naruto Uzumaki. He didnt know why he was being chased.

He just knew he had to run. Young Naruto saw an ally up ahead. "Hey an ally! I might get out of this alive just yet."

But at the end all he saw was a dead end. "Ah FUCK!" yelled a annoyed six year old. Soon the villagers showed up. They were yelling things like

"kill the demon!"

"this is the end!"

"time too pay for all those years ago to what you did!"

Naruto then knew he had too fight so thats what he did.naruto was actually pretty strong for a six year old. But he still got beat up.

after they left Naruto let out a groan. The villagers turned around and saw what the all feared.

His eyes were blood red and it was like those eyes could see into your soul.The villagers first thought it was the demon taking over. But those

thoughts were dashed away once they noticed the two comma's in his eyes. Naruto Uzumaki was a uchiha. At that instant the Hokage and his

personal Anbu came. As soon as they came Naruto passed out.

Naruto was awakend by the sound of a heart moniter. He looked around and saw the old but wise Hokage. "Old man!" shouted

Naruto as he huged the old Hokage. "ahh Naruto-kun... your awake. I'm glad." said sarutobi. "Hey old man why was I attacked by that mob

today?" asked a curious Naruto. 'should I tell him' pondered the Hokage but imediatly dashed those thoughts.

"I dont really know myself Naruto-kun" said Sarutobi. "but the thing is naruto-kun is you activated your Kekai-genkai."

well tune in next chapter


	2. aaaaaaa

ahh im happy next chapter now!!!!!

(a/n i do not own naruto)

"Kekai genkai?" Questioned naruto. "Yes Naruto-kun you see a kekai genkai is a special jutsu in witch only your clan can use" explained the old man. "Wait so I have a super power omega super cool techniqe?! yelled/question Naruto. "yes Naruto you do and I have just the teacher to train you."

explained Sarutobi. Naruto was excited. He gets personal training from a super cool ninja. The old man already told him about the sharingan and its uses

and now he has too wait for his own PERSONAL sensei.

Kakashi was mad. No mad was not what could describe his anger for today. First the book store ran out of Make out paridice, then Guy challenged him to another contest too who has the bigger dick(wich he was able too avoid because who honestly wants too see another guy's dick) and now he has too train a boy who was the youngest ever too activate the sharingan. ya he thought he was training a stuck up prick. Boy was he wrong.

Naruto was pissed. His new teacher was late. Then he was happy because his new teacher arived. "Are you Naruto Uzumaki." he asked more of statement. "yes i am. Believe it!" yelled Naruto. 'great. I was wrong I get too train a idiot.' thought Kakashi. "Well meet me at the Roof then Naruto Believe it!" mocked Kakashi even tho Naruto didnt notice."okay." said Naruto. When Naruto got too the roof Kakashi decided too start. "Okay Naruto since we just met tell me about yorself and no I wont tell you anthing about me so dont ask." Naruto just nodded not really caring what his sensei thougt of him.

"Im Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" said Naruto . then he continued. "I like instant ramen in a cup, i like the ramen at ichiraku ramen, I also like gardening, I hate the three minutes too wait on the ramen, and my dream is too be Hokage. So everyone in the village stop disrespecting me and treat me like I'm somebody!" said Naruto. 'Hmm this kids interesting. I think I'll enjoy teaching him.' thought Kakashi. "Well let me tell you something about myself."

said Kakashi. He was pleased too see that Naruto was very excited too learn about his teacher.

"Well my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like reading(porn) and I like miso soup with eggplant, I dont really hate anything, My hobbies are reading and training, and my dream is too live a long and nice life and get married. Now lets go. We got some training to do." "yes sensei." said Naruto. Then Kakashi took him too training ground seven. "Naruto please activate the sharingan" and as soon as he said that naruto activated the two comma sharingan."now Naruto i want you to copy these jutsu." kakashi alredy knew his chakra level so he should him transformation, substitution, and shadow clone jutsu.

"Naruto put on these weights on your leg." he did so and could barely move. "Now put these finger weights on." he did so and could barely move them. " This is how we will train for now on and lets begin." Naruto then groaned.

I'll put up the next chapter later.


	3. naruto vs cloud ninja quicksilv version

this is the fixed up version quicksilv

Heh, don't know your email... scratch head It was mid afternoon when Naruto started his training with Kakashi. Not only was he wearing 200 pounds of weight on each of his legs but he was wearing weights on his fingers too! Then out at the horizon he saw something that would scar forever. What he saw was a man and boy who look liked clones and what scarred him more was they were wearing green spandex with bowl shaped hair, next was what he saw was what looked like caterpillars where eyebrows were supposed too be. To him they looked like two big freaky monsters that came too eat him. "OH MY GOD PLEASE DONT EAT ME!" yelled/pleaded the young Naruto. "MY YOUNG AND YOUTHFUL FRIEND WE ARE NOT HERE TOO EAT YOU WE ARE MERLY TRAINING." yelled the bigger of the two. "Then who are you?" asked Naruto. "My name is Might Guy and this is my youthful student Rock lee. Lee introduce yourself. Hello my name is Rock Lee and I'm-" Lee then got interrupted by the blond. "I dont care I'm training, so leave me alone." Naruto said with a scowl. "Very well till we meet again, come Lee, we must do more training and become more youthful!" the both said and they then proceeded to run into the sunset. "Wait how did they run into the sunset when its only 3:00 p.m.?" questioned Naruto. But he'll never get his answer. As Naruto was training to get his hand signs faster he heard a noise in the woods. He looked up and saw that it was around midnight. "I wonder who could be in the woods this late at night." Naruto asked himself. He went into the woods and saw a man in a mask holding an unconscious girl. "Hey what the fuck are you doing with that girl?!" Naruto demanded. If there was one thing Naruto hates are perverts, especially the pedophile kind. "I'm kidnapping her duh." came the intelligent replied of the cloud shinobi. "Thats it, I'm going to kick your ass!" said Naruto. He then used his favorite hand seal and made 1,000 shadow clones. The Cloud Nin used a Lightning Shock jutsu to cut the numbers in down to a small amount due to Naruto's recklessness. Naruto then tried a new technique he's been dying to try out on Kakashi. He sent 50 clones up in the air spinning and performed Shadow Rotation Barrage. In a instant 50 ax kicks fell on either the Cloud Ninja head or shoulder thereby breaking his shoulders and knocking him unconscious. When Hiashi and Hizashi Hyuga came they saw the man get his ass kicked by a six year old that made 1,000 shadow clones and not even break a sweat. Too say they were impress was a understatement. Hinata also saw Naruto beat up the cloud shinobi and instantly fell in love. When he was finished he tied up the man and turned too Hiashi. "Thank you" "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced and bowed. "Naruto Uzumaki for saving my daughter." then Naruto turned to Hinata and blushed He has never saw a more gorgeous girl before. Hinata also blushed when she saw him. 'I never saw someone so beautiful/handsome in my life.' they both thought. Hiashi saw this and smiled. He was glad his daughter had a crush on someone who was strong and nice. 'Though I wish it would last.' he thought. Oh but it would last. "Naruto-kun how would you mind staying the night so you can protect my daughter Hinata?" Hiashi asked. "It would be a honor to have you dine with us too." said Hizashi with happiness. "Really I'd love too. Believe it!" he said. And Hinata never new someone could come up with such a...COOL catch phrase. Then they walked too the Hyuga complex too get some sleep.


	4. he shaves and spews kisame is hear

(a/n i do not own naruto)

It's been 5 days since Naruto met Hinata. Alot has changed since then. Kakashi actually adopted him and from the looks of it he now has a rival.

(flashback)

"hey wanna be rivals" said Neji quite bluntly. "umm sure I guess." answered naruto.

(end flashback and that was too piss people off by the way)

Now he was on his way for training. When he got there Kakashi was already started too explain as soon as he got there."alright Naruto copy this jutsu with your sharingan." as soon as he said that he activated the sharingan. "water style: water dragon jutsu!" as soon as he said that a huge dragon made of water came out of the lake nearby. "wow that was cool Believe it!"exclaimed Naruto clearly happy he copied it. He didnt noticed his sharingan just went to the 3 comma sharingan. he then did the 38 hand seals in two seconds an yelled "water style:water dragon missle!" then a dragon 5 times bigger than Kakashi's came out and destroyed a huge amount of the forest.

Kakashi was gaping at the dragon. Naruto not only did all the handsigns in two seconds but it was more poweruful than his, and he didnt break a sweat. Kakashi could tell Naruto had perfect chakra control with just that move so he decided that he was going too teach him his one and only origianal techniqe. "Naruto it appears your sharingan has leveled up." "really all right I'll be hokage in no time." he anounced. "yes I belive so now I want you to copy this move." he then showed him the lightning Blade.

five days later

"impresive you can use the lightning blade as many times as i can, a total of four a day. now thats Imppresive" he said but started again. "remember you can not force a jutsu it can cause horrible side affects." preached Kakashi. "what happens if i go over my limit?" asked naruto. "well worst case senario you will die." answered Kakashi. "thank you sensei. well I'm going too visit Hina-chan see ya!" yelled Naruto. 'He's strong for his age around genin level but I need too teach him some taijutsu and genjutsu not just ninjutsu' thought Kakashi.'Hmm maybee I should tell him of the Uchiha's even all other's except for two are dead...nah I'll tell him later.' thought Kakashi

(with Naruto)

Naruto was running around when a stranger came too him with a bandaged sword.(guess who) "excuse me my name is Kisame Hoshigaki." said Kisame. " Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" said Naruto. "Hi I just join leaf and was wondering if you could show me around. If you do than I'll show you how too use a special kind of sword style." said Kisame. "cool okay!" yelled Naruto. He then went sight seeing with Kisame . "thanks kid and now my part of the deal." Kisame then took out a scroll. "whats that?"the curiouse six year old asked." this is a summoning scroll used for storage." explained Kisame. then out of it came a miniature samada arouned naruto's size. "this is a miniature sized samada. the samada does not cut, it shaves and absorbes chakra." explained Kisame. "that's so cool." said naruto. "here you go. the sword is now yours and it will grow with you." Kisame said. "now let me teach you how too use it." and after that he proceded to teach Naruto how too use the samada.

This chapter was only too introduce Kisame Hoshigaki and yes he really did join leaf or as some people say Konoha sorry I lied about the yoai and yuri chapters unless you request for it.


	5. the demon of another world

(a/n i do not own naruto or DMC)

Naruto just got finished training with Kisame when he met a man ahead with a large Katana and a blue trench coat.(guess who) "My whats this." said the man quite eriely. "A young boy such as yourself would be a nice alpetizer for my father." He said dryly. "Well too bad try it and I'll cut you down." Naruto said arogantly. "I will kill you." said the man with the silver spikey hair. The man then proceded too run up to Naruto and did a vertical slash. Naruto dodged and hit him with the side of his samada.

"A sword that cant even cut is usele..." the man was cut off literally when Naruto shaved off a huge part of his arm. "Hm hm hm. My samada does not cut... it sha..." he stoped when the man's arm was not damaged at all. "hm you think you can damage a half-demon like me." " i dont care if your full demon I will be Hokage." The man was surprised by the outburst. Usualy a person hides from him when this happens. but the boy didnt run. 'hm I think I found a new student.' he thought. "My name is Vergil sparda. What's yours." "my name is Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" naruto said/yelled. "Yes well I like too give you this." he then took out a miniature Yamato. "this is a copy of my sword Yamato. this is also called Yamato. this is now yours and will grow with you." he said. "Really thanks but I dont Know how too use it." Naruto said. " Its good too know more than one style of everything so I'll teach you my style." he then proceded to make Naruto faster and able too weiled yamato the proper way.

five hours later

Hiashi was walking too his daugters room when he heared gigling in Hinata's room

"Oh naruto it's so big." said hinata

"well it grows just like me." replied naruto. "can I _touch _ it." now hiashi was araid there relationship was going too fast but he couldnt move out of fear

"of course hinata-chan it would be a pleasure." said naruto

"ohh naruto-kun its soooo big I just want to _weild_ it."

at this Hiashi passed out on the ground. then naruto and hinata came out of the room.

"Whats with daddy all we were doing was admiring both your swords." said hinata "who know's." replied naruto. then he and hinata went out to play after they took hiashi to the hospital.

hope you liked it.


	6. of clay and fox's part one

.(a/n I do not own naruto) this is six years later and Naruto is Anbu caiptain .

"how the hell did I get myself into this." said Naruto to himself after he dodged another clay bomb. "oh yay now I remember."

(flashback)

"AND THE WINNER OF THE FINAL BATTLE IS... NARUTO UZUMAKI!" anounced the procter of the chunin exams finals. At the age of six Naruto suceeded in becoming chunin. He then went with Kakashi and Hinata to go and celebrate. 'hmm looks like Naruto is getting stronger.' thought sarutobi.

(flashback)

"congratulations Naruto you just been promoted to jonin. and only ten years old." anounced the thired Hokage. "thanks old man." said Naruto.

(flashback...again)

Naruto you are now Anbu caiptain...congratulations." said sarutobi. "ya ya can I go now." said Naruto iritated. "yes." replied the old man happily. "all right got to go train. see ya old man." replied naruto cherfully.

naruto then went far into the forest. in his Anbu uniform when he saw a man with blond hair and a black cloak with red clouds on it."Who are you." naruto said coldly. "My name is Deidera hmm. and I've ben sent to capture the Nine-tailed fox in you yeah." Deidera said proudly. Naruto already new about the Nine-tailed fox in him because Kakashi already told him. But he was shoked but didnt care this man new about it. "You are a S-ranked missing-ninja and You are to be killed on sight." said Naruto "Bring it on. yeah." he then proceded to fly arouned on a clay bird while throwing clay bombs at naruto while naruto was getting ready to use his ninjutsu since his tai-jutsu, gen-jutsu, and ken-jutsu(sword style I think) won't work on his opponent. "ahh shit how the hell did I get myself into this." said Naruto.

(end flashback)

"ohhh so that's how I screwed myself hahahaha well that's just fucking great." muttered naruto as he dodged another clay bomb but just barely. "Thats it time too get seriouse. SHARINGAN." yelled naruto. "so he's a uchiha hmm. this shouled be interesting." said Deidera to himself. 'hmm better not use earth style moves...he might be able too reverse it since he's from the hidden rock village.' thought naruto 'well I guess the best is fire and water style jutsu from here.' "water style:water dragon jutsu!" yelled Naruto as he founed a large lake. Deidera doged while thinking 'better not get too close with those swords of his.' he then threw some clay bombs that looked like birds while still riding his clay bird that looked like a owl. 'damn.' thought Naruto. even with the sharingan he could barely dodge the clay bombs. "art is a bang is it not." preached Deidera

"ohh go to hell you fucker!" yelled naruto still dodging the clay bombs. "Watch your mouth kid." scolded Deidera but that gave Naruto enough time too cut off Deidera's left arm. "hmm you cut off my arm... impressive but you did not win yet." said Deidera nonchalantly. 'the guy gets his arm cut off and he dos'nt even care?' thought naruto. 'he must have a plan or something.' he thought. 'I'll end this with my next two moves.'

naruto thought mischiviously.

ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh cliffy haha. see ya


	7. of clay and fox's part two

(a/n i do not own naruto.)

ahhhhhh I love the smell of new chapters in the morning er afternoon.

"this ends here Deidera." yelled Naruto. 'what's he planning.' thought Deidera. "HAREM JUTSU!" yelled nartuto. he disipeared and standing there instead of naruto was a harem of...NAKED MALE NARUTO'S IN A OLDER VERSION. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." yelled Deidera as he fell off his clay bird due too a huge nosebleed. (yaa Deidera's gay and I proved it.LOL) When he was dazed he swore he heared the sound of a thousand bird's chirping. when he was out of his daze the last thing he heared before dying was "ninja art: lightning Blade!"

Naruto walked too the Hokage and gave him the corpes of a now dead Deidera. "hey old man as soon as I get my pay for him I want to go back to Jonin and have my own genin squad." said Naruto. the third Hokage was shocked that Naruto beat a S-ranked Ninja by himself but quickly hid it. "Very well Naruto-kun. It shall be done." said the old man. "thank you." and with that naruto went too get his pay. Naruto was telling Hinata how he beat a S-ranked missing ninja. 'wait so that bastered saw Naruto NAKED before me?!' thought a VERY pissed off Hyuga. "Umm Hinata-chan are you all right?" asked a very freaked out naruto seeing Hinata give off more Blood lust than a demon. "Ohh yes naruto-kun I am." Hinata said sweetly, too sweetly. " well I got too go home before da...I mean Kakashi-sensei gets worried." he didnt want anyone too Know he admired kakashi as a dad and a role model and admired him more than anyone else EVEN more so than the Hokage. "okay bye." she then went for a kiss but naruto didnt notice and poofed away. "MOTHER FUCKER I ALMOST HAD HIM!" yelled Hinata who made all the Hyuga's shit themselves literally including Hiashi and Hizashi. "this always happens on a sunday eh bro." said Hizashi amused he and every other Hyuga shit themselves. "indeed brother, indeed." said an embarresed Hiashi.

the next day at the acadamy

Everyone was excited because today they were all Genin. "all right everyone it's time to anounce the teams." said Iruka. 'I wish we had a kid in here with a orange jumpsuit that was able too irritate me.' thought Iruka

" All right team one is... team seven is Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and Hinata Hyuga, your Jonin teacher is Naruto Uzumaki." 'yes my jonin teacher is NARUTO.' thought a delighted Hinata. 'ahh great I got a fangirl with me. wait it's Sakura? YES NOW I CAN TELL HER HOW I FEEL ABOUT HER. Ohh sakura you will be MINE!' thought Sasuke. (hey I think sasuke is cool I mean he did kill Orochimaru after the time skip.) 'Alright I'm with sasuke that's awesome.' thought sakura '**I will win his heart cha!**' thought inner sakura. now team eight is Ino Yamanaka, shikamaru nara, and choji akamichi. Your jonin teacher is Asuma. team ten is Kiba inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sai. Your jonin teacher is Kurani Yuuhi. everyone wait for your teacher here." as soon as he said that a boy no older than anyone in the class with the standered jonin wear came in. "Hello I'm here too get team seven. I'm Naruto Uzumaki." as soon as he said that team seven steaped forward hesintly except Hinata went with him too the roof.

in a dark cave in hidden rock village

"Hmm it seems you died in your fight Deidera. It's a good thing I can bring back the dead." said a mysteriouse voice(AKA the leader of Akatsuki. and no it's not Orochimaru.) "Yes leader-sama." said Deidera.

" Well just be more careful next time." said the leader. "yes leader-sama." he said once again.

like it? then review. hate it? tell me what's wrong.


	8. Demon of hidden mist or panzy?

(a/n I don't own naruto)

As soon as they got to the roof Naruto started to speak. " Well since were going to be a team we should get too know each other. You know likes, dislikes, hobbies, and dreams for the future. I'll go first." at that Naruto cleared his voice. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, My likes are my friend's and family and gardening, I have no dislike's, and hobbie's are training and going on mission's, oh and reading(not porn.), and I really don't hate anything." at that he stoped and pointed at Hinata. "your turn." he said sweetly. "My name is Hinata Hyuga. I like gardening too and other thing's. I don't hate anything, my hobbies are gardening and my dream is too get married too a certain boy." 'that boy is you naruto.' she added in her head. at this naruto got mad. 'I'll kill that boy before he even get's close too hinata.' he thought. the rest was the same as the anime. Naruto then told them about the survival test.

the next day everyone should up at the training ground. "now do you guy's wanna pass?" asked naruto. "yes." was all there answer's. "okay you pass." he said then poofed away. "wow that was anti-climatic." was all sasuke said .

five weeks later

Team seven went into the Hokage's office after another D-ranked mission. "Hokage-sama." now sarutobi was paying attention too naruto because when he say's Hokage-sama it usually important. "I beleive my team is ready for a C-ranked mission." He said. "But Naruto-san," interupted Iruka. "are you sure your team is ready for this?" he asked. Hinata also had some doubt too this but seeing naruto smile she was already prepared. "Yes Iruka I think they are ready for this." he replied confidently. "Very well Naruto-kun." said The third Hokage. "send in Mr. Tazuna." "yes Hokage-sama." said the chunin. he then brought in Tazuna.

"Are these the kid's that are suppose too protect me. They all look weak especially the one in the vest." said Tazuna pointing too Naruto. "Mr. Tazuna," began the Hokage. "Do not underestimate Naruto he is actually one of the most strongest of the hidden leaf villages ninja. he is already a S-ranked ninja." explained the hokage. "Well that's amazing thank you I know I'm in good hand's now." said tazuna happily. "well everyone you have two hours to get ready and me and Tazuna will get something to eat come on Tazuna my treat." said naruto. "thank you naruto-san." said Tazuna.

two hour's later.

"Now is everybody ready?" asked Naruto. "yes sensei." said a chorus of the team and Tazuna. "Alright let's go." was the bored tone Naruto used. They were walking down the road when Naruto noticed a puddle in the side of the road. 'strange it hasnt rained in weeks.' thought Naruto. 'obviously a Gen-jutsu.' and with that he figured if his team cant handle it then he'll step in. he silently performed a substitution without handseals. moments later two missing ninja come out of the puddle and wraped up naruto in a spike chain. They then pulled and instead of naruto being shredded to peices it was a log. Naruto then came up from behind and killed the ninja by slitting there throats.everyone was unerverd that Naruto could kill without hesitation except Hinata cause she new old habits die hard. (remember he was in Anbu even for a short while and Naruto told her everything except his feelings for her.)"Alright Tazuna can you tell us why we were attaked by missing ninja?" asked naruto politly. "I guess I have no choice." said Tazuna. he then told them about wave being poor all the way too Gato. "Hmm so you guy's think we should continue?" asked Naruto. "well we came this far why not go all the way?" said sasuke. they all agreed. they then went to Tazuna's house when a huge sword came flying there way. "EVERYBODY DOWN!" yelled naruto everyone got down in time too see a huge sword miss them and hit a tree. then a man suddenly appered on the large sword. " So your the fools who beat the demon brother's. I'll slice you up with my Guillitine(GE-U-TEEN)"said Zabuza. "Zabuza A-ranked missing ninja hmm your sword is nothing to my samada." he said taking out the samada. "hmm this shall be interisting." then as if on queu zabuza.

It was actually sad that Zabuza got knocked out in one punch by Naruto but then out of no where Haku saved Zabuza and fled. When they got too Tazuna's house Naruto took his team for training. "sensei what are you going to teach us?" asked sakura. he then taught them the tree climbing exercise. sasuke got twelve feat, sakura got halve-way up, and Hinata did it perfectly. "well since hinata was the only one too get it perfectly me and hinata..." "Hinata and I." sakura said fixing his mistake but that wasnt smart because he then hit her upside the head...hard. "as I was saying me and Hinata are going to protect Tazuna." then they left.

on there way back they saw a young girl not much older than them pass by.

... well thats all folks...for now.


	9. the beast named Reko

(a/n I do not own naruto.

When noon came Naruto and Hinata arived at the bridge only too see dead bodies everywere. At first Naruto thought it was Zabuza but then he saw something that even scarred him. There on the hook of the crane was what was left of Zabuza's disombodied head. While hinata threw up on the ground Naruto was trying too figure things out. 'whats going on here. Okay some people are only unconciouse and that includes Tazuna so that's good and. WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!' thought Naruto as he saw what did this. Infront of him appered too be a man covered in the blood of other's and in his hand was the head of the wicked man Gatou.

and Haku. ( dont ask.) "Hinata run and get the other's. get too the village and protect them with your lives." said Naruto as he activated his Sharingan. "But what about you Naruto-kun?" asked a concern Hinata. "I'll be fine." as he said that he smiled and hinata went too what she was told too do.

MASSIVE FIGHTSCENE.

"who are you?" asked Naruto. "**My name is Reko and I'm your executioner Naruto Uzumaki!"** Bellowed the beast. "Very well shall we begin?" asked Naruto. "**Yes let's begin so I can kill you!"** answered the beast. not waiting anylonger Naruto performed many seals. "**fire style: fire dragon missle."** yelled naruto as a large dragon made a path to the beast. **"earth style: earth wall jutsu!" countered the ** techniqe. **"earth style: earth push jutsu!" **yelled the beast pushing naruto back into the forest. luckily near a lake. as the beast came near naruto performed one of his first jutsu. **"water style: water dragon jutsu!" **anounced naruto as the dragon made of water hurt the beast a little. **"earth style: great mud river!" **anounced naruto pushing the Beast into the ground and covering it mostly except the head in mud. **"earth style: earth dragon bullet! fire style:fire ball jutsu!" **causing major damage on the Beast. it was also tiring him out useing four Jonin level techniqe's in a row. He used up 25 of his chakra so far.

**"Impressive but you'll have to do better than that!** Bellowed the Beast.'Damn that thing is strong. well time to see what trick he pull's out.' thought naruto but unknown too him Reko was also thinking. **'Damn that kid is strong I only have 50 of my streanghth and I had too use alot of chakra arouned 65 of ot just too save myself so I got 35 chakra left. Damn it I lost.' **thought Reko. **"watch yourself Naruto cause you won this time but I'll be back I swear." ** then the beast left. "whoooooo I thought that was gonna be tough but that was alot easier than I thought. well better go check on Tazuna.

ten day's later

sasuke and sakura competed the tree climbing exercise.

"thank you for saving this bridge." said Inari "It was our mission and we were glad we did it." said Naruto. "we'll come visit someday." said sakura ."bye." said sasuke. "see ya." yelled hinata. (in this story she's brave if you havnt noticed. "Hey grampa we still need a name for the bridge." said Inari. "your right. it needs a name of honer, dignity, valor, commands respect." said Tazuna. "we'll call it the great...Naruto bridge." and with that the wave arc ended

I just wanted too end this Quickly and I killed Zabuza and Haku off but it's the only way I could get the story on track.


	10. end of prelimerarie

(an i do not own naruto)

takes place during chunin prelmeraries.

Sarutobi just got finished with his long speech about the chunin exam's.. 'finnaly.' thought naruto. 'I wanted too show hinata that new jutsu I learned a few day's ago.' naruto then had a flashback

(oh god not a flashback.)

Naruto was walking around the hidden leaf village when he heared a perverted giggling. He went too the source too find a man with long white hair. "tell me one good reason not too report you too the hokage." said naruto with venom in his voice. Jiriaya then did his introductory dance. "I don't care if you are a sanin If you continue your 'research' then I'll beat you within an inch of your life." said naruto. "your cocky for a genin." jiriaya said. "actually I'm a elite jonin and a ex-Anbu." naruto said proudly. 'so Arashi's kid that strong already hmm' were the thought's of Jiraya. "Hey kid want to learn a new jutsu. I'll teach you it if you dont tell on me." said jiraya. "deal!" said naruto quickly. 'hmm just like arashi when it came too jutsu.' jiraya mused. He then tought naruto summoning for the next two hours.

(end flashback thankfully.)

Naruto was brought out of his musing's when the boared read SasukeVSYoroh

those two fought for awile then sasuke finaly awakened the sharingan.ya everything else became the same except hinata won against neji by default(remember hizashi didnt die so neji isnt a total dick.)

"and the maches are

Sai vs Hinata Hyuga

Kankuro Vs Shino

Temeri vs Garra

Sasuke Vs dosu

Shikamaru vs winner of 4th match" said hayate.

"now you are all dismissed." said the hokage. Hinata went too her sensei Aka naruto. "Naruto-kun can you train me?" she asked with a puppy dog face. 'must resist puppy-dog face.' thought naruto. "Of course Hinata-chan but I also will have too teach sasuke." said naruto.'damn.' thought Hinata. 'I wanted him all by myself.' she thought bitterly. "Actually Naruto I can train sasuke if you like." said Kakashi out of no were.

'yes! saved by Kakashi.' thought both naruto and Hinata. "thanks dad." said Naruto happily. "okay I'll just take sasuke and go." with that he left. "okay hinata let's go train." after that he took her too a mountain region.

"all right Hinata I will teach you the shadow clone jutsu." naruto anounced.(remembe shadow clone is a jonin-level techniqe) Hinata gasped. "But Naruto-kun that couled kill me." said Hinata with fear. "Don't worry hinata im going too get your chakra reserves higher first." reasured naruto.

WHILE WITH SARUTOBI

'great more paperwork this is worst then the time I did it with a really fat and I mean fat chick.' mused sarutobi

flashback

"oh oh oh Sarutobi right there!" yelled the really fat chick. 'ew ew ew why am I doing a fat chick ew.' thought sarutobi. "aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" yelled sarutobi with digussed.

end flashback

'I take that back.' thought sarutobi when he threw up in a waste basket. 'should of never thought of that.' was the last he thought of before he threw up again


	11. chunin final's

(an i do not own naruto)

during naruto training Hinata

Hinata was sparring with Naruto of course getting her ass kicked. AND HE WASNT EVEN TRYING! He was actually reading Demon diary's, eating a Ramen bar, and listning to "it's my life" by Bon jovi on his Ipod. "Naruto-kun?" questioned hinata. "Hm. what is it Hinata-chan?" asked naruto turning off his Ipod, putting away his book and eating the rest of his ramen bar. "Well I was wondering" she began. "can you teach me some stuff before shadow clone?" naruto thought for a moment then said "sure." then naruto helped her with the eight-trigrams palm Rotation.It took her two hours but she was able to do it.

"Good job Hinata-chan." 'Hmm. judging by her chakra she must have a natural water affinity like mine except mine's wind.' he mused. "hey hinata I'm going too teach you a water jutsu." "Really cool!" exclaimed Hinata. "It's called Water style: hidden mist jutsu. as it implie's it hides you in a fog of mist." explained naruto. for the next two weeks he shoud her how too do it without a water source.

"Umm naruto-kun?" hinata said trying too get him too notice her. "yes." said naruto hoping she wouled tell him the word's he so despertly want's too hear. "I love you naruto." she said with her head down. "hinata."

began naruto. she looked into his eye's and saw what she desired. Love. "I..." he huged her close. "love..." he began to close the gap between their two faces. "you too." he ended and kissed her passonitly.

"Naruto." she began and too lead him too his house.When they got there Kakashi wasnt home. They went too his room and closed his door. He then did a anti-peeping jutsu,and a souned-proof jutsu. he then locked his door. He kissed her passonitly and took off her coat. She did the same too his jonin vest and shirt. He massaged her brest after taking off her shirt. she moaned sofly. he thought she had the perfect breast. she then took off her pants then his. she looked at his tent in his boxer's and took them off. she gasped. 'his dick is eight inches!' she thought excitedly. she then licked the head of his penus. that gave her a moan from the blond. she began massaging it with her mouth and tounge. "hinata I'm going." but it was too late he cumed in her mouth and she was surprised she liked it. she dranked it up in one gulp. "I'm sorry hinata." "it's alright I liked the taste she reasured. he then got on top of her and sucked on her pussy. when she'd cummed he swallowed it up and started dressing up. "Naruto-kun. what's wrong?" she asked. "sorry hinata but you have to be chunin before we do that." answered naruto. "all right." was her answer.

(hmm I'm actually gonna start the final's now and yes hinata learned shadow clone.)

The crowed was cheering. the chunin exam's final's are finnaly here. everyparticipant was there. even sasuke. the participants listened to the rules and then the first match began.

"Will everyone of the paticipant's move too the giant box over there and get seated for the match between Hinata Hyuga and sai." asked Hayate. so everyone went too the big box too watch Hinata vs sai.

"and begin!"

and that's it.


	12. sorry

A/n i do not own naruto or FFVII

Itachi was talking too his partner cloud. "hmm." "hmmm?"

ya sorry but im out of idea's so now you can vote on a outcome.

vote A

should Itachi and cloud join naruto

Vote B

should sasuke go to orochimaru.

Vote C  
should I skip the part of sand and sound invassion and the search for tsunade part so I can go to possibly the sasuke retrival arc or shippuuden in case you vote on sasuke dosnt go to orochimaru.

ya if you do vote on skip the arcs its just the same thing and they can fight Akatsuki faster.

bye and sorry again.


	13. wow anticlimatic

A/n i do not own naruto

**"Ninja art:hidden mist jutsu!" **exclaimed Hinata as she made a mist and knocked Sai out. "winner of the first round is Hinata Hyuga." anonced Genma. 'Hmm hinata's getting stronger.' were the thoughts of Hiashi. "next match is Shino Aburame vs Kankuro." as soon as the match started it ended. "examiner I forfeight." said Kankuro. "Very well winner is Shino Aburame. Next is temeri vs Gaara." "I forfeit!" yelled Temari. "oh come on. fine winner Gaara. next is Sasuke Uchiha vs Dosu." he paused. ten minutes later both were in the stadium. "now begin." In a instant saske was behind Dosu. "here's a techniqe naruto-sensei showed me."

he then made the tiger hand sign. "Leaf villege secret finger jutsu:a thousand years of death. with that he sent Dosu all the way too sound. literaly. "okay. winner: sasuke Uchiha." said Genma a little freaked out. 'note to self. dont get the Uchiha angry. 'hmm looks like I'm one step forward too fighting...him.' thought sasuke as he looked at Naruto. 'hmm Hinata vs shikamaru and Gaara vs shino. its getting interisting.' thought naruto. 'hmm sasuke-kun activated the sharingan. how interisting.' thought the snake pedophile.

"next match. Hinata vs shikamaru." the fight went on for a hour but then it ended in shikamaru getting hinata in the shadow possesion jutsu then he gave up. 'figures.' thought Genma. When shino fought Gaara shino lost. Then when hinata was about to fight sasuke..."BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!" was a loud explosion. "hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eeeeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." laghed gaara like a donkey. "now you will all die." he then proceded and turned into first stage Shukaku. 'Damn.' naruto thought. 'he has a demon in him too.' **'yes how unfortinate.' **said a dark voice in naruto's head. 'so fox you finnaly talk too me. here I thoght you didnt like me.'naruto thought sarcasticly.** ' ya fuuuuuuuuck you. oh by the way while we were talking that gaara kid went full shukaku.' **said the nine-tailed fox before going to sleep. "ahh fuck. huh great now I have to fight a demon. **Ninja art:summoning jutsu.**" yelled naruto as he summoned Gama-bunta. "**alright! lets do this**! yelled Gama-bunta as he attacked shukaku.everyone was amazed even the villagers that the so-called demon-brat could do a summoning jutsu.

The battle was long and hard and naruto was able too defeat the shukaku. "I must check on old man." said naruto to himself." "ohh he and Jiraya are fighting The kazekage and Kabuto. your real fight is with me." said a voice from behind. naruto turned arouned to see.

ya like I said im having writers block but i wont stop the story.


	14. finnaly done

A/n i do not own naruto

**"**It cant be." Naruto said to himself. "hmm hmm ahh Naruto-kun your sharingan is so advanced. more so then even Itachi-kun's." said the snake pedophile. "So you said you wanted to fight me. why?" Naruto

asked not so nicely. "You see that sharingan of yours is powerful. too powerful." said the snake sanin. "So I'm going too kill you since your body cant be taken because of the fox-demon." continued Orochimaru.

"If it's a fight you want." began naruto as he closed his eyes. "then its a fight you'll get!" yelled naruto as his eye's began too change too the sharingan. "hmm good." as Orochimaru finished his sentence the sound four came and made a barrier so no one can get in, out, or attack them. 'It appears this will be harder then I thought.' thought naruto. 'hmm well nothing ventured, nothing gained.' was his thoughts as he threw shuriken at

Orochimaru.

"I dont think so." said orochimaru as he went threw some handsigns. "**Ninja art: reanimation."** :"I wont let you. **Ninja art: reverse summoning jutsu." **As three coffins were coming out of the ground they

then receded back into the ground. "Impressive Naruto-kun." began orochimaru angrily. " You already found a way too reverse my jutsu. how?" he asked. " Thats none of your buisness" replied naruto coldly.Then all

of a sudden three naruto's came out of the ground around Orochimaru. "na..ru..to." they said as each took a turn to kick Orochimaru in the air. 'what the hell. He broke my arms with those kicks. I cant activate the mud substitution now.' thought orochimaru. he then saw four Naruto's coming down with a lightning blade in each clones hand. "Lightning Blade Barrage!" they yelled as two naruto's took one leg each and the other two took a arm. "DAMN YOU. NOW I CANT WALK OR DO MY JUTSU YOU BASTERD! yelled Orochimaru angrily as he laid on the ground.

"Orochimaru-sama." yelled all the sound four. " Get me out of here before I die of blood loss." said Orochimaru. "right." the sound four then left with Orochimaru on their shoulders. 'Hnn damn the only reason I

won was because he underestimated me.' thought naruto annoyed. 'hnn well at leest I know I'm around sanin level.' he thought happily. he then saw Jiraya and the old Hokage. "Hey pervy sage! old man!" yelled

naruto. "Hey Naruto. we saw the whole fight.impressive." said Sarutobi. "Ya thanks, but I won only because he underestimated me." said naruto. "Hmm your right and Now naruto I have a few techniqes that belong too

you." said Jiraya. "Huh?" was naruto's intelligant replie. "sigh what I mean is your also from the Uzumaki clan and I have too teach you them." Jiraya said irritated. "Awesome! Now I know I'm going too be Hokage at this

rate believe it!" yelled naruto out of happiness.

"Now he's loud for a jonin." came a women's voice. "Tsunade? when did you come back?" asked Jiraya. "Sarutobi-sensei asked me too come too fight. I only came couse I lost a bet too pipsqeek over there."

she then pointed to naruto. (he beat her at cards) "So what will we do now?" asked sarutobi "We need a new Hokage." stated sarutobi. "What about me?" asked the young jonin. "I'm sorry naruto but you have too be at leest eighteen to be hokage." replied the thired hokage. "Damn" whined naruto. "Hey Tsunade-sama," began shizune. "you can be Hokage untill naruto-kuns ready." "ya I guess." said the new Hokage.

"Then its settled" began sarutobi. "Tsunade will be the Hokage untill naruto-kuns ready." he finished. "Wait so I'm Hokage after Granny-tsunade?" questioned naruto. "If your strong enough bro." answered

Tsunade. ""Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" yelled naruto. "Hey naruto." began jiraya.. "yes." answered naruto. "Tomorow we leave for three years for training oh and you also have too train hinata since she's

comming too since Hiashi thinks you can teach her a thing or two." finished Jiraya. "All right I'll tell her then we'll pack and say our good-byes." with that he left too get ready and tell hinata the news.

"so do you think he's ready" asked Cloud. "Yes. soon with his help we can take down akatsuki. but we must wait longer." replied Itachi. 'soon I can tell the truth to sasuke.' was his thoughts before leaving.

I'm done and now too take a break and then the sequel sorry if I dont update often.


End file.
